This invention relates to adaptors on water-well heads for attachment of separate pumps to well casing plates.
There are a plurality of known different sizes and structures of surface pumps for water wells having casing plates. Four-inch casing is most common for supplying water for use requirements in the approximate range of a dwelling for a single family. Each of these surface pumps is attachable to a separate well-top casing plate that is affixed to a top end of the casing. To change from one size and/or structure of surface pump to another size and/or structure of surface pump with a replacement pump, it is necessary now to first remove the existing casing by pulling it out. Then it is necessary to replace the removed casing with a different casing having a different affixed well-top plate with two different well-head orifices and often two different plate-fastener orifices that match two separate pump-element orifices and two separate pump-fastener orifices of the replacement pump.
Pulling out existing casing and pounding replacement casing back into a well just to be able to attach a different pump to a different well-top plate is costly and time-consuming. In addition, it is often prohibitive as a result of surrounding structure and circumstances.
There are known well-head adaptors for different aspects of well heads, but none known that address, relate to or solve the problem of adapting different pumps to an existing well-head plate as taught by this invention.